Snowflake's Home
by Bluewolfbat
Summary: Snowflake has always enjoyed being with the PAW Patrol and making friends. But one day when a rescue is called from her home town, Snowflake will encounter old faces, difficult choices and a decision that could change her future forever.
1. Picture Book

Chapter 1: Picture Book

*I only own the ideas for the story, plus the OC characters Snowflake, Ned, Brian, and Melony. PAW Patrol belongs to Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., SpinMasters, and Viacom. PAW Patrol All Rights Reserved.*

It was a nice day in Adventure Bay and everyone was having a good time. Well that's what everyone wanted. It was actually raining, so the pups and Ryder were stuck inside The Lookout doing other activities. Most of the pups were watching TV or sharing stories, but Snowflake was doing something different. She was looking at a picture book while lying on a bean bag. The picture book had many pictures of when she had lived in her old town before coming to Adventure Bay.

There were pictures of her with her siblings, pictures of some of the stores and her playing in the park. But what really stood out was the pictures of her with her old owner. An old man with glasses and brown hair wearing a coat smiled in the pictures. Snowflake whined. She knew that her old owner had to leave her for health reasons, but how was he now? Snowflake didn't know.

"Hi Snowflake. What are you doing?" Marshall asked as he walked up to her. Snowflake turned and saw Marshall coming towards her. Snowflake felt herself nervous, but relaxed at the same time seeing her best friend wanting to spend time with her. 'Dog biscuits! Why oh why does Marshall always make me feel like I'm in the hot tub of love?!' Snowflake thought to herself.

"I'm just looking at pictures. These pictures are from before I came to Adventure Bay," Snowflake said to Marshall before looking back at the pictures. Marshall looked at the pictures to and asked Snowflake questions about the pictures which she answered. Soon, the other pups were playing Pup Pup Boogie, and both Marshall and Snowflake decided to join them. Snowflake put her picture book away before getting up. But as she took a few steps, she suddenly felt a sharp, bothersome pain in her chest.

"Ow!" Snowflake cried out. Luckily none of the other pups noticed her cry or her touching her chest with her paw.

"What was that? And why do I get the feeling something wrong is going to happen?" Snowflake asked herself. Sadly, she didn't know the answer. So she went to go dance with the others.


	2. Returning

Chapter 2: Returning

The next day, the pups were all playing together when suddenly, Ryder got a call from Mr. Porter.

"Hello? Ryder here," Ryder said see Mr. Porter on his Pup Pad.

"Hello Ryder. I got an emergency. I went to a town called Sunlight and one of the buildings is on fire. Can the PAW Patrol help?" Mr. Porter asked.

"No problem Mr. Porter. No job is too big, no pup is too small! We'll be right there!" Ryder replied before hanging up. Ryder then slid the side of his Pup Pad over and pushed the red button that was in the middle. Suddenly, the pup's tags glowed and beeped.

"PAW Patrol, to The Lookout!" Ryder's voice said through the tags.

"Ryder needs us!" the pups all said before running to the elevator. As they ran to The Lookout however, Marshall tripped and ran into the others.

"Sorry pups," Marshall said before the pups all laughed. The elevator went up, the pups got into their uniforms, then once the elevator stopped and the doors opened, the pups jumped out and got into their positions.

"PAW Patrol ready for duty Ryder sir!" Chase said, using his catchphrase. Ryder then clicked his Pup Pad and the screen came on.

"Thank you for coming pups. Mr. Porter called about a fire in a town away from Adventure Bay called Sunlight. We need to help put out the fire fast!" Ryder explained as the screen showed what Ryder was talking about.

'Sunlight!? That's where I came from before coming to Adventure Bay!' Snowflake thought to herself.

"For this mission I'll need Marshall to put out the fire with your water with your fire hose and truck," Ryder continued saying.

"I'm fire up!" Marshall replied.

"I'll also need Chase to use your cones to keep people away from the fire, and I'll need Skye to use her helicopter to make sure the burning house is safe while we help with the fire," Ryder added.

"Chase is on the case!" Chase said proudly.

"Let's take to the sky!" Skye added, doing a back flip.

"I'll also need Rocky, Rubble and Zuma to help collect water to put out the fire and help with the situation," Ryder told the pups.

"Green means go!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Let's dive in!" Zuma replied.

"Rubble's on the double!" Rubble said.

"And finally, we need Snowflake, to use your tracking screen and goggles to see if anyone is still inside the building and get them out safely!" Ryder told the husky pup.

"Leave no rock, tree, or clue unseen!" Snowflake said user her catchphrase.

"All right! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder said before running to the pole and sliding down it. The pups all howled and then ran and went down the slide. Once Ryder was outside on his ATV, the pups followed to where the emergency was. They had no idea they were going to somewhere familiar to one of the pups.


End file.
